Shadow Soul
by fencergirl00
Summary: I know it's been really soon but it's back and better than ever! Okay, this time THREE girls wind up in the world of Soul Calibur, and mass mayhem follows! Please read!
1. So it starts

A/N Hey everybody, I'm back with the new and improved version of Shadow Soul! I swear I will try harder to update more often, but I can't keep any promises. I'm really, really busy. Anyway, without any further wait, here's the first chapter for Shadow Soul!

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Calibur, Namco owns it blah blah blah. I only own my OCs who appear in the story. And my friends who appear randomly own themselves.

**Chapter 1: Game or Reality?**

"C'mon, can I please play? _Please_?" A girl whined. Her doe-brown eyes were as large and as deer-like as possible to try to get her point across.

"I told you, you're next! That means _after_ me. _AF-TER!_" Her sister replied with a roll of her light green eyes. She sighed, and pushed her strawberry blonde (much more red than blonde though) back from her eyes with some difficulty, considering she hadn't paused the game and her hands were still on the PS2 controller.

"Chill Julia, you'll get your chance." The third of the girls laughed, ruffling the brown-eyed girls golden blonde hair, causing the latter to smack the former on the head.

"I told you! I hate it when you do that!" Julia snapped. Her friend who had ruffled her hair ran her fingers through her own blonde with a reddish tinge hair. Her light blue eyes that had a grey tint were dancing with concealed laughter.

"That's why I do it." Julia's friend laughed again.

"You're in for it now, Chanelle!" Julia practically jumped on Chanelle, causing her to fall over and hit her head on the desk next to them. Julia's sister, Hannah, rolled her eyes at the antics of her little sister and best friend.

"Gosh, what are you two? Five year olds?" She asked, pausing the game to look at them. Being the oldest of the three at fourteen years, she was also the more responsible and calm of the trio. Chanelle, the middle in age at thirteen, shrugged.

"Maybe…" She said with a shifty look, causing Julia to crack up. Julia was the youngest of the trio, being twelve. She was also the exact opposite of Hannah. She was hyper, overly bubbly, irresponsible, and had a very large tendency to get in trouble.

"Well, if we are five, then why are we playing a game rated Teen?" Chanelle added, the game being Soul Calibur 3, the girls' favorite. Chanelle is the middle in both age (thirteen), and personality. She is usually calm-ish, but is also very optimistic, and has a little insane streak in her soul as well.

"Ooh, we're bad girls!" Julia put in, causing herself to crack up. Hannah just rolled her eyes again and turned back to the T.V., muttering about how hopeless her best friend and sister were, but that she had no choice in this because they had nothing better to do. They were all over at Chanelle's house in the middle of summer. It was waaaaaay too hot to go outside yet, and Chanelle's mom wouldn't let them go swimming until a couple of hours later because they'd all fry. Which stuck them in Chanelle's room, playing videogames and talking for the next few hours. Chanelle flopped on her nice, big, comfy bed, reading her newest book, and sighed.

"Haven't you killed Nightmare by now, Hanners?" Hanners was one of Hannah's nicknames.

"First of all, only Julia can call me that and live-" Hannah started

"But it's fun!" Chanelle interrupted, and was rewarded by a whack on the head by 'Hanners'.

"Ow, didn't have to go and do that." She muttered, rubbing her head.

"As I was saying, and second: Nightmare is really tough and just refuses to die!"

Hannah finished. Julia suddenly grabbed the controller, ripping it out of Hannah's hands.

"Lemme try!" She said, then started playing.

"It's not your turn yet!" Hannah yelled, grabbing it back. They continued arguing over the controller until Chanelle got up and turned off the PS2, secretly unplugging it as well.

"Stop it! It's just a stupid controller!" She cried, interrupting the warring sisters.

"But it's my turn!" They both yelled at the same time, causing yet another argument. Chanelle sighed, grabbed the controller, and put it on the desk next to her, on top of a couple of books, a notebook, and papers with scribbles for her latest story.

"If you two don't shut up, neither of you will play!" Chanelle growled, "It's_ my _game, after all." The two sisters looked at each other and sighed,

"Fine."

"There now, that's settled. If Hannah can't kill Nightmare this time, Julia will get her turn, okay? Okay." Julia jumped up from her seat and turned on the PS2. A screen came on on the T.V. saying 'New Tales of Souls unlocked. Begin?', along with 'Yes' and 'No' beneath it. Chanelle's face showed her confusion.

"I thought you had beaten the game, Chanelle." Julia said.

"I did. I've never seen this before." Chanelle replied, adding "And this really isn't possible"

"Huh? How?"

"The PS2 is unplugged."

"Say _what?"_ Hannah said, her eyes widening.

"See for yourself. When you were arguing, I unplugged the PS2." Both Hannah and Julia looked over at the outlet where the PS2 cable was. Sure enough, it wasn't in the socket.

"This isn't physically possible…" Hannah mused. Suddenly, an arrow began moving between the Yes and No on the screen, almost as if someone was holding down the joystick.

"Julia, are you sitting on the controller again?" Hannah asked.

"Um…no…" Julia answered.

"The controller's on the desk, and nobody's touching it." Chanelle added.

The arrow had started to slow down, going slowly from Yes, to No, and back again, until it stopped on Yes. The screen went black, and a dark voice said, "Welcome, to the Tales of Souls. Your own souls!", followed by evil laughter. A dark purple light flooded the room, causing the three to scream, or rather try to. They couldn't make a sound, or even move! The light then reached the girls, pulling them forward and into the T.V. They shot each other looks of total fear as they found themselves falling through what felt like space and time itself; just swirling darkness, trying to smother them. Just as they felt they were going to be consumed by the darkness, three lights appeared in front of each girl: silver in front of Chanelle, sky blue before Julia, and dark green in front of Hannah. They each fell through their colored light and lost consciousness, unaware of the changes about to happen to themselves, and to the world they knew.

Well, that's it for Chapter one! Chapter two should come up soon, rather, when I get five reviews! So review away please! Bye!

Also, all flames will go to…um…snap (and before you say anything h890, I use the word 'snap' now, so don't get mad about stealing things from you again!), Inferno only appears in the arcade version of SC3…okay, they'll go to Abyss to barbeque the person/people who flamed! MWAHAHAHA!


	2. Chanelle and Cassandra

A/N: I've already had this chappie typed up, because I thought of putting this and the next two chapters as part of the first, but I realized it was getting waaaaaaaaaaaay too long and it would probably bore you, the readers, so I made it three chapters! Anyway, here it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Calibur 3. I only own Chanelle, and Hannah and Julia (my best friends) own themselves…even though since technically appear in my story as OCs, I could possibly own them…hmmm…

Chapter 2: Chanelle and Cassandra

(Chanelle's POV)

When I came to after falling through the silver light, I heard someone muttering to himself or herself.

"Why do I always get left with the babysitting jobs? It's not fair. Sophie always gets to go on the adventures, and I'm stuck here. It just isn't fair!"

I heard a bang, and opened my eyes. I found myself in a bed in a little sunny room. There was a desk with a vase on it on my right, and a plain, stone wall on the left. In a corner, by a window, a girl sat, looking out the said window. She had short, feathery, light blonde hair, and bright green eyes that were filled with anger. (A/N: I really suck at describing clothes, so I'll just say it was a long blue and white shirt with a short skirt and leggings. She had white gloves on, and a little bit of armor on one shoulder, and long white boots. Yeah, that should give you an idea of who this is.) A small shield and short sword leaned against the wall next to the girl. She seemed to have no idea that I was awake.

"Well, maybe I should just go myself, and prove that I can handle myself! Show here that she's not the only one who can destroy Soul Edge!" A triumphant grin spread across her face. Wait a sec, Soul Edge! Then, that girl must be…she's Cassandra from SC3! My favorite character! So, I'm stuck in Soul Calibur 3…awesome. I decided to pipe up.

"If you do go, then won't you think that she'll worry about you? She told you to baby-sit so that her kids would be safe." I told Cassandra.

"I know, but she hasn't even left yet! She should at least give me a- hey wait a minute!" She turned around to stare at me. I swung my legs out of bed and sat up, then finding a sword at my throat.

"How do you know about Sophitia?" She said, a look in her eyes that said 'you-better-tell-me-what-you-know-or-else-you're-dead.'

"I heard you complaining about being stuck babysitting. Sorry, I'm used to listening to my friends complain and then I answer them." I said honestly. _'Please don't kill me, please don't kill me' _I silently begged. Cassandra looked straight into my eyes, and I felt that I couldn't look away.

"I suppose you're telling the truth, but I'm still not convinced I can trust you. For all I know, you might be working with that girl who's trying to kidnap Sophie's kids!"

She growled, then said "That's how I got stuck babysitting in the first place!"

"You mean Tira? Ew, why would I work for her? She's a stupid brat who cares nothing about anyone but herself." I said.

"Or are you just saying that to make me think that you hate her so that you can fool me into letting you take away the little ones?" _'Wow, she put a lot of thought into that one. Too bad she's wrong._'

"I swear, I'm telling the truth. I don't work for Tira. In fact, I hate her with a passion. I swear on my life that I won't even go near Sophitia's children." Cassandra considered this, then lowered her sword.

"Alright, I believe you. But if you even think of going back on your word, I'll kill you." I nodded and got up. I realized that I could look at Cassandra eye to eye. I ran my fingers through my hair incase it was really messy, and found that it was now came down to the middle of my neck, instead of my shoulders. _'Okay…that's strange…'_

"So, who are you?" Cassandra asked me.

"Oh, I'm Chanelle." I replied. Whether I should have used my real name or not, I don't know or care. I noticed that I wasn't wearing my shorts and t-shirt anymore either. I now wore a midnight blue shirt that had a hood and one of the sleeves came halfway down my right arm, while the left one just barely covered my shoulder. A blue bracelet with a silver bird on it, along with three, vertical, wavy lines on either side of the bird was on my right wrist. I also had long tan pants on with a belt that slanted from my right hip to my left. I now wore midnight blue boots instead of sandals. _'Okay, this goes down under "Weird beyond reason"'_ I have to be not all-knowing and suspicious.

"And who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Cassandra Alexandra. Just Cassie or Cass for short."

"Oh, well nice to meet you!" There, perfectly natural.

"Where are you from, Chanelle?" Shoot, she had to ask that! C'mon, don't say U.S, don't say U.S…

"Oh, I'm from Amsterdam."

"Where's that?" She didn't seem at all suspicious. Phew.

"It's the capital of a really small country called the Netherlands, or Holland, near Germany."

"I've never heard of it."

"Yeah, most people just think Germany and then nothing else major in that area, besides France and England."

"I see…how old are you? You look older than you sound." I laughed.

"Most people do. I just turned thirteen." She looked surprised.

"Wow, a little young to be going around by yourself."

"Yeah, but I'm with my friends-wait a second! Have you seen a blonde girl with brown eyes who talks very much and a redheaded girl with green eyes who is always arguing at the blonde one?" How could I forget all about my best friends? I'm such an idiot! Worse still, Cassandra shook her head.

"No, I haven't. Sophie and I just found you by yourself."

"Really? Oh." I sighed, then said, "Well, maybe I can convince Sophitia to let you go and destroy Soul Edge while she stays here." Cassandra looked at me in surprise.

"You'd do that for a person you don't even know?" She asked. I nodded.

"I would, and it's obvious that you don't want to be stuck being the babysitter." She laughed and smiled happily.

"Thank you so much!" She did a little happy twirl in the air. (A/N: I know, it seems a little childish, but you would too if you were stuck against your will and granted freedom…probably…) She then said, "Oh, and this is yours." She picked up two sheathed swords and handed them to me.

"I took them off your belt before Sophitia and I took you here, just in case you were with Tira or something." I took the swords and put them on my belt. The scabbards was long and thin, suggesting the swords to be rapiera of some sort. They were just leather, but silver with the same three lines as on my bracelet. The hilts of the swords were similar to Raphael's Flambert: a small, thin, circular bell-guard with a knuckle guard that attached to the bottom of the hilt. The hilts were a silvery-blue in color. So that means that I get to use my favorite type of swords to fight with. Sweet. I take fencing lessons and compete in tournaments, so I'm used to fighting with this sort of weapon.

"Thanks for giving it back. So, are we going to talk to Sophitia, or just stand around talking all day?" Cassandra laughed, and answered,

"Here, follow me." She left the room and I followed, walking down several halls decorated with various swords and shields (which I looked at with avid interest). We finally stopped in what appeared to be a kitchen, where a tall woman with long blonde hair –Sophitia- was cooking something that smelled really good. An apron covered a plain white dress. (A/N: She isn't in her fighting outfit.) The kitchen had plain stone walls with various cooking things hanging from them.

"Sis, our guest is up!" Cassandra greeted cheerfully. Sophitia turned to look at me. Her green eyes looked at me with curiosity and kindness.

"Hello. I'm Sophitia, Cassandra's sister." She said. I smiled and replied,

"I'm Chanelle. Pleased to meet you." I tried to imagine what either Hannah or Julia would be doing it either was in my place. Julia would probably become hyper and spill the whole thing about being from another world and scare Cass and Sophie. Hannah would probably just take things calmly and one at a time, but probably not offer help Cassie. Thinking about this made me feel a pang of loneliness.

"So, Chanelle, where are you from?"

"She said she's from Amsterdam in some country near Germany." Cassandra answered for me.

"Oh? I've never heard of it. What's it like?"

"Well, it's just mainly low-lying plains with lots of farms. Nothing very interesting. Lots of lakes, as well." I answered simply.

"I see. Well, you came in here for a reason, I can tell. What is it?" Moment of truth…

"Sis, I want to go and look for Soul Edge." Cassandra said, deciding to be to-the-point. Sophitia's face immediately hardened.

"Cassandra, I've told you, I won't have you possibly go and have yourself killed by searching for it. It's too dangerous." This is where I decided to step in.

"Sophitia, if you don't mind me saying, you should let Cassandra have her chance at this. Your children need to have their mother around. Plus, I know that Tira is going to come and try to take them from you. She's relentless, and won't give up." I knew I was putting myself in danger by saying this, but I didn't care. I told Cassie I'd help, and I will help. Sophitia gave me a shocked look, and Cassandra did as well.

"How do you know this?" Her voice was wary, and Cassandra gave me a distrustful look. I would have to lie about this as well. I couldn't let them know I was from another world.

"On my way here, I had overheard her talking. She said 'Once I get my hands on that Greek woman's children, it'll be all over, and my master will return!' She must have heard me, because that was the last thing I remember hearing before being hit on the head and knocked out. I just wonder why she didn't kill me." Well, that was quite something for me to say, but I got my desired effect.

"I see. And where was this?" More tough questions, rats.

"I'm not sure. I was lost, and had no clue where I was. It was rather out in the open, though."

"Okay, I see. I suppose I should stay here, then. Cassandra, you go on and destroy Soul Edge." Cassandra grinned happily and nodded.

"Of course, sis!"

"And Chanelle?" I looked at Sophitia, wondering what she wanted me to do.

"Yes?"

"Will you please accompany my little sister? I know it will be very dangerous, and it would be safer for you two to go together." Do I ever! This is like a dream come true!

"I would be honored, Sophitia." Sophitia smiled happily, knowing that she could trust me, and nodded.

"Alright, I'll make preparations for the two of you. It will be a long journey."

"Thanks sis!" Cassandra pulled me aside as Sophitia started cooking.

"Way to go! This is great! I can finally not be looked as a shadow of my sister. She destroyed the first Soul Edge, you know. Thank you so much, Chanelle!" She said happily. I just smiled, a bit embarrassed.

"Of course. I love to help." I responded. _'I wonder where Hannah and Julia are. I miss them. I hope they are okay.' _ (A/N: Hey waitasec, there isn't any action! Or practically any humor! On the chapter goes then! Chanelle: Okay, but this chapter will be longer than the others, making me look like the most important character, which isn't supposed to be because you wanted everyone to be equal. fg00: O.o And here I thought that Hannah was supposed to be the smartest. Hannah: Hey! I am the smartest! Chanelle just got to say it because it's her chapter! Julia: Well then shut up and say it in your chapter!) (Sorry about that long A/N. I had to put in a little character-authoress humor)

"Alright then! C'mon, while Sophie's getting everything ready, I'll show you around!" She walked back out the kitchen and I followed her around as she acted the tour guide. She showed me the armory and forge, where I was practically drooling over the various swords and shields. I love looking at weapons, and I even collect some! We then set out to go to the Eurodyce Temple, but…

"Hey, what's with those black birds? It's almost like they're following us!" Cassie said. I looked up and saw five large black birds circling above us, which I instantly recognized.

"Those are Tira's birds! She has to be heading towards your house!" I cried. As if on cue, the birds starting dive-bombing me. _ 'I had to open my big mouth.' _

"ARGH! YOU STUPID BIRDS! GO AWAY!" I yelled, running around in circles. Cassandra just stared and starting laughing, then realized Sophitia might be in trouble and dashed back the way we came. I started to run farther and farther away, all the time yelling, "GOAWAYGOAWAYGOAWAYGOAWAYGOAWAYGOAWAYGOAWAY!" at the top of my lungs. Finally, the birds let up their attack, leaving me covered with peck and scratch marks, along with black feathers. Cassandra was already long-gone, and I ran back to her home. Just before I got there, I saw a green and purple flash by the house. Tira. I ran even faster, and practically tackled Tira, who was trying to sneak in.

"Nice try, but you aren't going anywhere." I said coldly, pulling out my swords. The two swords were identical. The blades were about three feet long and were dark blue in color, with a light purplish sheen. I guess I'm the only one who wields a rapier and isn't left handed. Tira looked up at me, her violet eyes narrowed with annoyance.

"Ugh, that's just what I need. Another Greek girl trying to get in my way." She said, her voice full of disdain. So she thought I was related to Cassie and Sophie! I guess the blonde hair, even though mine is darker than theirs. Oh well, I wasn't in the mood to correct her.

"Well, I'm going to stay in your way unless you get your butt out of here." I replied coolly. She then grinned.

"Well, this could be fun!" She said with childish glee, and went into her fighting position. I also went into my own fencing stance. Just at that time, Cassandra and Sophitia came around the corner, both with their respective weapons and shields.

"I've got this one." I said to them, then instantly jumped back as Tira lunged forward. Sophitia seemed worried, but nodded. Tira's hula-hoop of a weapon suddenly set itself on fire.

"Bu-bye!" She said, and her hurled her weapon forward. _'Well, this doesn't happen in fencing!'_ I jumped out of the way and dashed forward, slashing her on the arm. Her eyes widened in surprise, not expecting to be hurt. I heard the whoosh of something flying through the air, and blocked the incoming Ring Blade with one of my rapiers, keeping my eyes on Tira. It flipped over and Tira caught it. She slashed with it, and my mind instantly went into fencing mode. I parried it with a flick of my right hand blade and struck back with my left, the tip of my blade biting the inside of her right arm. She tried again, but only to be sliced again. An agitated look came into her eyes. She kicked me in the shin, but I didn't even react. I was used to being hit in the shins from various sports. I kicked her back and she started hopping on one foot.

"I'll come back, and then those children will disappear!" She growled, then ran away. I tried to chase her, but those stupid black birds came back and picked up where they left off.

"OH NOT AGAIN!" I started to run in circles, but before I completed one, I ran into a wall. I had forgotten I was in front of the house.

"Owww…there goes my brain for today." Cassandra and Sophitia laughed, and the latter gave her sister and myself packs full of food, and also a purse full of money.

"Be careful now. I don't know what I'd do if I heard something happened to you, Cassie." Sophitia said. Cassandra smiled.

"Don't worry! I can take care of myself!" She replied, and Sophitia smiled as well.

"And Chanelle, you take care of yourself too."

"Don't worry, I will. And I'll make sure that Cassandra doesn't make a complete fool of herself." I replied with a laugh, and received a glare from Cassie.

"Oh yeah, thanks a lot. I think I'll be the one making sure that _you _don't make an idiot of _yourself!_" Cassie said. Sophie and I laughed.

"Yeah, probably." I admitted. We set off, waving back to Sophitia, then walking away.

Alright, that's the end to Chanelle's chapter! Sorry it was so long, but I had to add some more action and humor, as said in that insanely long A/N. So, I'll try to update again soon, but still no promises. As before, flames will be given to Abyss, this time to make hotdogs and also to fry any flamer! Bye!


	3. Hannah and SeongMina

A/N: I'm back with the third chapter already!

Julia: W00T!

fg00: I know, even though the genre humor is included with action/adventure, things weren't really funny in the last chapter, but they'll get funnier from now on!

Hannah: is that even a word?

Chanelle: Well it is now!

fg00: Okay, anyway, here's the next chapter, staring Hannah!

Hannah: Oh, and prepare for some magic spookiness!

Chanelle and Julia: O.o

Disclaimer: Look at the past two chapters!

Chapter 3: Hannah and Seong-Mina

(Hannah's POV) (A/N: I'm doing this in alphabetical order, not by character importance, in case that's what your thinking.)

"Ungh, what happened?" I asked out loud as I woke up. The last thing I remembered was falling into a dark green colored light and Chanelle and Julia-wait a second, where are they? I sat straight up and ended up smashing heads with someone who was standing over me.

"Ow! Could you have given at least a little warning that you were going to do that?" A voice said. I rubbed my head and looked at the person standing over me. It was a fairly young girl who had light brown eyes, now narrowed in either annoyance or pain. Her brown hair was in a ponytail that fell over her shoulder. (A/N: Again, I am really bad at describing clothes, so let's just go with green and white shirt and green and white pants, okay?)

"Sorry, I didn't know you were there." I apologized. The girl shrugged.

"It's okay. It didn't hurt that much." She said, and I now recognized her. She was Seong-Mina from Soul Calibur 3! Ironically, she's my favorite character.

"So, who are you?"

"I'm Hannah. And have you seen two blonde girls, one really tall with blue eyes, and the other shorter with brown eyes?"

"I'm Seong-Mina, but just call me Mina. And no, I haven't seen anyone who looks like that. Sorry." I sighed.

"Okay, so where are we?"

"Well, we're in the Ling Sheng Su temple, or rather, the ruin in Asia." Asia! Wow, how's that for traveling?

"I was actually looking for Soul Edge, to get it before my idiot cousin Yun-Seong gets to it."

"Is he really that bad?" Mina laughed.

"You have no clue. He's so cocky."

"Yeah, my little sister Julia, the girl with brown eyes I'm looking for, can be really annoying. She gets hyper so easily, then she tortures everyone with her insanity." Mina laughed again.

"Wow, sounds like she and Yun would get along easily." (A/N: Yes, I know Yun-Seong has a first name. However, I can't remember what it is, nor do I care, so he'll just be referred to as either Yun-Seong or just Yun.)

"Yeah, sounds like it."

"So, where are you from? You definitely don't look like you're from around here…" Great. I'm a really bad liar, so I told her the whole story, telling her about Julia and Chanelle, what our world's like, and when we were sucked into the TV, ending when I woke up here.

"Wow, that's quite a story!" She said when I was finished.

"So you actually believe me?" I asked, startled. I expected her to laugh.

"Well, some pretty strange things have been happening around here lately, so I'm starting to believe almost everything!"

"Such as?" I couldn't help but ask. I needed to know.

"Well, there's been the return of Nightmare, who I could have sworn was defeated. Also, there have been rumors of a man with a scythe cursing people, causing them to disappear mysteriously. The first one I'm not sure I believe, but the cursing people? Yeah right!"

"Well, you never know. It does sound pretty ridiculous, but with Soul Edge having the power to take souls, I suppose anything's possible." She looked at me with a thoughtful look in her eyes

"You know, I never thought of it that way. I guess it is possible." I got up and stretched. As I bent to the side, my hair fell all the way down to my toes, now in a long braid with a dark green clasp keeping it together. Also, I wasn't wearing my Converse sneakers, but dark green boots that came only halfway up my legs. _'Well this is really strange.' _I straightened, and my hair came down to just above my butt. I was now wearing shortish dark green shorts, and a sleeveless crimson shirt. A carrying belt hung from my shorts, along with the sheaths of two broadswords. I also had a silver bracelet with a dark green wolf on it, along with what looked like a leaf on either side of the wolf. Heh, I bet either Chanelle or Julia would love this. Those two love wolves. _'This is incredibly strange_. _I guess this is to blend in with the Soul Calibur people…' _

"So, what do you know of Soul Edge?"

"Just that it's a demonic blade, it can devour souls, it's current wielder is Nightmare, who is supposed to have been defeated but I guess really wasn't, and that several people are currently searching for it, some to destroy it, and others to use it for their own personal gain."

"Wow, that's a good deal of information! How old _are _you anyway?"

"I'm fourteen. Why?"

"You just seemed older. Wow…let's see…that makes you the youngest person that I know who might be looking for Soul Edge!"

"And the second youngest would be…"

"A girl named Talim. Boy, is she ever strange." Talim is Julia's favorite SC character…yeah, she is pretty strange.

"I've heard of her. She always talks about the wind, right?" I asked. Mina laughed

"Yeah, she does." In her best imitation of Talim's voice, which wasn't very close to her actual voice, she said, "Wind, guide me." I laughed at her bad imitation.

"Nice try, but that's her alright. Chanelle has a running gag, where if we're talking about Talim, she'll say 'the wind is better than you!', and she can almost perfectly imitate Talim's voice!" I imagined her doing that, while Mina cracked up. I really missed her, and Julia, even though it was a bit quieter with out her.

"Well, sorry to stumble upon your little moment, but I'm afraid you two have to come with me." A mysterious voice called out of the darkness. Mina and I jumped to our feet, her leveling Scarlet Thunder, and me pulling out my broadswords. The hilts were indigo in color, and the blades were thick in width, but thin in height, but very long and shone emerald green in color.

"Who's there?" Mina called. A man in a dark blue cloak stepped out of the darkness, along with several others in dark red cloaks, all bearing Chinese blades and swords. The man in the blue cloak had a scar across his left eye, which was covered by an eye-patch, his other black. He looked old, and had thinning grey hair. He seemed to be a captain of some sort. Hoods hid his men's faces.

"Why do we have to go with you?" I demanded, getting into a fighting stance.

"Because our- wait, why should I tell you? Just come along like good little girls, and no one gets hurt." Mina and I shot each other an, 'as if!' look, and charged at them. I knocked some of the men away, not wanting to kill them, but not wanting to get hurt either. Some tried to get in my way, only to get knocked aside and assumably killed or fatally injured by Mina. As I fought, I found myself suddenly surrounded, unable to escape with out being gored. _'No! I can't die, not like this!'_ As the men were closing in for the kill, a strange power suddenly started flowing throughout my body, also seeming to affect my mind, because strange thoughts began to flow through my head. Thoughts of the ground opening up and swallowing the assailants, while leaving Mina and myself unharmed. As I thought this, the ground started to shake, cracking open before my very eyes! Somehow, this didn't startle me. Almost like I was _expecting _it to happen. As the ground crumbled away, the dying screams of the warriors filled my ears as they fell down into the great rift that I suppose _I _created. My body just watched it calmly happen, as my soul screamed in surprise and horror.

I turned to the captain, his eye widened in shock as the earth swallowed his men.

"Wh-what…what _are _you?" He stammered.

"Leave now, and bother us no further, unless you wish to end up like your soldiers." I said, my own voice sounding foreign in my own ears. His sword showed my reflection, my expression cold, and my eyes glowing a dark green. He turned and ran away with the remainder of his men. The earth closed back together, looking as if nothing had ever happened. Mina brushed herself off and turned to me, surprise obvious in her eyes.

"Wow, that was a quick way to end that! Why didn't you tell me that you could do that?" I shook my head, coming out of my trance-like state.

"I…I don't really know. Just some power started to flow through me and…kind of took control, I suppose. I didn't even know that I could _do _that!" I glanced at my reflection in Mina's Scarlet Thunder. My eyes were they're usual light green again.

"Well, now I know not to get on your bad side!" Mina joked. I laughed and scratched my head embarrassedly, but then sighed. The head-scratching thing was what Chanelle would have done if it were she. Man, I really, _really_ miss them. I then started to feel a little dizzy, and fell over, slowly blacking out.

"Hannah!" Mina cried, but her voice seemed so far away. I found myself staring at a long field with emerald green grass. I was observing the view, when someone shouted "Hey! Hurry up!" Suddenly, Cassandra ran into view, motioning for me to get my butt moving. I sighed and said, "Alright, alright, I'm coming! Sheesh." except, not in my own voice, but in Chanelle's. _'Chanelle?' _I asked. A hand came into view, and held my head…or was it mine? No, it couldn't have been mine. The bracelet was blue with a silver bird on it, with three curved lines on either side. I then realized I was seeing things through her eyes. _'Hannah! Okay, I miss her a lot, but now she's become a voice in my head? Great, I've become schizophrenic.' _

'_No, I don't think you have. Something happened to me, and now I'm seeing things through your eyes.'_

'_Typical for you to be the reasonable one and figure that out. Do you know what happened?'_

'_No, I don't. But now I have elemental powers!'_

'_Really? Wow. And it's kinda freaking me out that we're having this whole conversation _in my head_' _She mentally laughed, and I did as well.

'_Yeah, I agree, but I don't know how to get out, sorry.' _

'_Don't worry about it. Let me at least tell you my story.' _She explained that she had woken up after falling through a silver light in Cassandra and Sophitia's house, had almost gotten beheaded by the former, and had then befriended the two sisters by beating the stuffing out of Tira, and was now going on an journey with Cassandra to destroy Soul Edge. In turn, I explained my story, beginning with when I woke up, and ending with what was happening to me now. I saw Chanelle now running after Cassandra, yelling for her to wait up.

'_Wow, seems you've had quite a bit of fun.' _She thought/said as she ran.

'_Yeah, you too. Bet that was fun to beat up Tira.' _She laughed

'_It was. You know how much I don't like her, especially now. And I think I might have figured out a way for you to get back to your own body.'_

'_Really? How?'_

'_This sort of things happens a lot in the Circle of Magic series by Tamora Pierce.'_

'_Your favorite author, right?'_

'_Right. You just have to think of going back to your own body. At least, I think so.'_

'_Alright, but before I go, have you heard anything about Julia?'_

'_No, I haven't sorry.'_

'_Oh, okay. I think I should return to my body.'_

'_Yeah, you should. I'll figure out a way to talk to you again.' _I thought of my own body, back with Seong-Mina, and I felt something pulling me back.

"Hey, Hannah? Hannah, wake up!" Mina's voice filled my ears, and I woke up.

"Huh, what?" I opened my eyes and found myself staring up at Mina. She sighed in relief.

"Oh, good, you're okay. You kinda blacked out."

"Yeah, but not just that." I told her what happened to me. Her eyes widened, shocked.

"Whoa! That's so strange! I guess you two must really be close."

"We are. She's like my third sister, except we don't bicker anywhere near as much as I do with Julia."

"I see. Well, if we're going to find Soul Edge before Yun-Seong, the brains of the family (not) gets to it, we better get going." She walked into the temple, leaving me stunned for a minute. _'Wow, this is going to be great!' _She then came back, with two packs filled with food, water, and other supplies.

"Alright, we better get going. We'll want to get to the next town soon, if we want to get a head start." She said, taking charge. I nodded and got up, brushing myself off and taking the offered pack. She gathered her things and we set off, taking the mountain trail. _'Well, so much for a boring day at Chanelle's house. I just hope Julia's okay.' _I was off, now fully part of the Soul Calibur world.

fg00: Well, that was Chapter 3! I hope you liked it!

Hannah: How can they not? There was Action and Humor. And it was from my POV! And why did I have to talk to Chanelle? You're making her more of the main character again.

fg00: Well sorry! I can't help it! She's my OC and Julia hasn't had her chappie yet, so I don't want to spoil any later plot details.

Julia: TT Meanie. But my chapter is next! Yay!

fg00: I said I didn't want to spoil any details! whacks Julia on the head

Julia: Owie…

Chanelle: AHAHAHAHAHA!

fg00 & Julia: O.o

Chanelle: What? She sounded like Rikku in FFX-2! everyone sweatdrops

fg00: Anyway, will you three do the honors

J, H, & C: Sure thing! ahem

Julia: Please R&R!

Hannah: And all flames will still be given to Inferno!

Chanelle: And flamers will be burnt! BURN BABY BURN! DISCO INFERNO!

Everyone else: O.o Anyway,

J, H, C, & fg00: BU-BYE!


	4. Julia and Talim and Yunsung! Oh my

fg00: Yeah! Chapter four already! I've been working my hardest on this, trying to update as much as I can.

Hannah: Finally.

fg00: You calling me a slacker?

Hannah: Duh. It took you almost a year to update the previous version of this story!

Julia: Ooh, harsh.

fg00: That's because I had no time, thank you very much! (whacks Hannah upside her head)

Chanelle: Wow, the day the characters turn on the authoress. Yikes.

Hannah: Ow…that hurt… TT

Julia: I guess that's what you get for tormenting the authoress.

Chanelle: Guess so. Anyway, fencergirl00 does not own Soul Calibur 3. She just owns me and Hannah and Julia own themselves. Without any further wait or character torture…(fg00 puts away epee, which she was planning to use on anyone who bugs her. )

fg00: What? I wasn't going to do anything!

Julia: O.o

Chanelle: Sure you weren't. ANYWAY! On to Julia's chapter!

Julia: Yay!

111111000000000000001111111111111111100000000000000000000000001111111111

Chapter 4: Julia and Talim…and Yun-Seong? Oh my.

(Julia's POV)

I woke up from my really weird falling…dream…thingy…to find someone poking me; I thought it was Hannah. "Hannah, cut it out." I grumbled, swatting the poking thingamagigger, and hurting my hand consequently.

"OW! What the he-!" I sat straight up, looking at my hand. There was a small red line on my palm, thankfully not bleeding.

"Whoa, easy there!" A young male voice said. I looked over to see a familiar spikey-ish, crimson red head of hair.

"Huh? _Axel_?" The guy looked at me with a 'what the heck are you talking about?' look. (A/N: Julia likes Kingdom Hearts 2, so of course she would make that mistake! Also proves how little of a brain she has when she wakes up! Julia: Hey! Whacks fg00 on the head)

"That's not my name!" He said indignantly. Wait a sec…whoops! Axel's hair isn't that short! Then he must be…

"Hey, I know you! You're Yun-Seong!" Yup, it was him all right. My bad on confusing him with Axel from Kingdom Hearts. How did I make that mistake? Argh, my head's all groggy…I could barely think straight.

"Hey Talim, the girl woke up, and confused me with some guy named Axel! Who the heck _is _Axel, anyway? Least she knows who I am!" Yun-Seong yelled over his shoulder. '_Whoa whoa whoa, wait a minute…'_ Finally, my brain started working. _'Okay, I just called Yun-Seong Axel. Yun-Seong is from Soul Calibur 3. And, he just called over…'_ At that moment, a girl with brown hair pulled into four little pigtails and light brown eyes came over, seeming happy.

"Oh, you're finally awake! I was afraid you weren't going to." She said, her voice happy and so familiar…_ 'Whoa, it really is her! Talim from SC3! So, that means I'm in SC3 myself with Hanners and Channel! Wait, where are they?' _

"Yeah, I'm up, but have you seen my friend and sister anywhere? My friend Chanelle is really tall with blonde hair and bluey-greyey eyes, and my sister Hannah is shorter than Chanelle, but taller than me, with red hair and green eyes." Talim shook her head sadly.

"No, I just found you by yourself. Sorry." I sighed.

"Okay."

"Who are you anyway?" Yun-Seong asked, seeming a little wary of me.

"Oh, I'm Julia! And you're Yun-Seong and you're Talim!" I answered, pointing to each of them in turn.

"So you've heard of us?" I nodded.

"Yup! You two are going on a journey to find Soul Edge and destroy it!"

"Yes, that's right…except we haven't left here yet. In fact, no one knew except us…" Talim said, shooting Yun (I'm just going to call him Yun from now on. Yun-Seong is too much of a mouthful.) a 'did you go and open your big mouth again' glare. He backed up, putting his hands in the air in defense.

"I didn't say anything, so stop giving me that look!" He cried. Talim sighed and shook her head, mouthing 'idiot.'

"He didn't say anything. I just already knew." I said, resulting in a strange look from both of them.

"How did you already know?" Talim asked. She held my gaze, and the truth immediately came from my lips. I ended up telling her the whole deal, from being in Chanelle's room and being sucked into the game, to waking up here. Yun's eyebrows were in his hairline from being raised in surprise, while Talim listened carefully.

"Yes, I thought there was something about you that wasn't from this world. You have a strange wind surrounding you." _'Talim and her weird wind comments' _I thought, inwardly laughing, because that thought was in Chanelle's and Hannah's voices as well as my own. It was something we always said. A feeling of loneliness spread through me. I guess I must have sighed or something, because Talim then looked at me, concerned.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I really miss my best friend, and even my sister." She reached up and put her hand on my shoulder. Yeah, she's shorter than I am. She's only 4'11", for goodness sakes, and I'm 5' 4"!

"Don't worry, we'll find them!" She said, trying to cheer me up. I smiled and nodded, becoming my happy self again.

"Right! They have to be here somewhere as well! I just think this is a little ironic, though."

"How is it ironic?" Yun asked

"Well, Talim is my favorite character from this game, and here I am, standing next to her, and you." Then, I thought of something, "And if I'm here…then chances are Chanelle, my best friend is with Cassandra, and my sister Hannah is with Seong-Mina, because they are their favorite characters!" Yun groaned at the mention of Seong-Mina's name.

"Mina? Why did it have to be Mina?" He said. Talim and I giggled at his reaction.

"Well, if you know about this, then why don't you come with us? You can find your friend and sister, and then all of us can find Soul Edge together!" Talim suggested. I immediately jumped up happily.

"You really mean it? I'd love to!"

"Oh no, I'm _not _going if that means being with Mina! No way!" Yun growled.

"Aw c'mon, she can't be that bad!" I laughed, remembering Seong-Mina's Perfect Ending and knowing that she loved to torture her cousin.

"Oh yes she is!"

"Well, I don't think you really have a choice in this case, Yun. It's two against one." Talim smiled at what I said, seeming to agree with me.

"What? But I- but- you didn't- _what?!"_

"Alright then, it's settled! We're going to try to find Soul Edge, meet up and join Chanelle, Hannah, Cassandra (and possibly Sophitia, if she's coming too), and Seong-Mina." I said, and Talim nodded in agreement, laughing at Yun's sputtering.

I finally looked around, finding myself at Talim's stage. The crystalline water was so beautiful! I looked at my reflection, and barely recognized myself! My hair was now a little bit past my shoulder blades instead of at my shoulders, and I was wearing completely different clothes! Instead of a dark blue t-shirt, shorts, and Vans, I was wearing a long, but short sleeved dark green shirt with and long dark blue pants. I was also wearing black boots. A belt with two sheaths hanging on either side hung at an angle from my pants. I drew the blades, which turned out to be abnormally long daggers. They were kinda curvy, and turquoise in color. _'Ooh, pretty daggers…wait, did I just think that. AAAH! I'm going insane! Oh wait…oops...okay, back to reality Julia.' _(A/N: Whoa…Julia has really weird thoughts…) I slid the daggers back into their sheaths and a glint of green caught my eye. Around my right wrist was a green bracelet with a blue dolphin on it. There were three, curved, horizontal lines on either side of the dolphin.

"Um…Julia? Are you just going to stand there all day, or are you coming?" Talim asked, bringing my mind out of the clouds. I jumped slightly, and started to lose my balance…

"Whoa! Whoaaaa!" I cried, leaning towards the water, my arms pin-wheeling. After a minute, I regained my balance and was back upright.

"Phew! That was close." I sighed, and saw Talim and Yun laughing.

"Nice, really smooth." Yun said in between laughs. I shrugged, seeing that he was also close to the edge…by the water…_ 'Hmmm…I wonder…' _I walked over to where he was.

"Well, let's get going then! But, right after this…" I said, waiting for him to take the bait. He looked confused.

"Right after what?" I charged into him quickly, knocking him off his feet and landing in the water with a splash.

"After that!" I laughed. Talim looked down at him, and then started laughing as well.

"Never let your guard down, Yun. Even to a little girl."

"Hey! I'm twelve, thank you very much!" I said indignantly. Yun looked up at me and growled.

"I'll get you for that! As soon as I get out of here, you're dead!" I looked down at him.

"If you don't get swept away first."

"Huh?" Just then, a huge wave of water swept over him, knocking him over. Talim and I cracked up all over again. Yun just growled, spitting water out of his mouth.

"Hello, this is a _water mill_, remember? Which means that there's a constant wave of water. So, too bad for you!" I jeered. He gave me one of those "if-looks-could-kill" looks. I just laughed. Well, so things start. I'm now with the SC3 gang.

11111000000000111111110000000011111111000000000111111100000001111

fg00: That's the end of chapter 4! And…Ryan just had to flame…under my name.

Hannah: Meaning? (fg00 suddenly is set on fire)

fg00: OHMYGODI'MONFIRE!!!! (starts running around in circles)

Chanelle: AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Julia: okaay….

Hannah: Well, as usual, all flamers will be…iced! (Thanks to fatalfeline for that idea)

Chanelle: Ice ice baby! Vanilla ice ice baby!

Hannah and Julia: …O.o

Chanelle: " Sorry. Well, bye for now!


End file.
